Thank You for the Music
by Firefly Knights
Summary: A short songfic about Demyx's death. His life and his afterlife.


Thank You for the Music

Demyx was slowly fading into darkness.

_I'm nothing special; in fact I'm a bit of a bore._

He had to laugh at himself. All these stupid mistakes, they'd finally caught up with him. He was finally going to die. Good riddance says the world.

_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before._

He seemed to be falling as he faded. Well at least his death was entertaining. It would have been a bit more exciting if everything wasn't so dark, so quiet. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Ha, breathing. He didn't really breath, did he?

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing._

Suddenly in a bluish glow, his sitar appeared in front of him. He grabbed it, needing something to hold in that gloomy darkness. It would fade with him. He wouldn't be alone. Not all alone.

_'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing._

With a little hesitation, he began to play. The tune was alien to him. It felt weird as he played a song he had never heard before. He began humming, and as he did, he began to feel even a little alive again.

_I'm so grateful and proud.  
All I want is to sing it out loud._

"So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing," he whispered to himself.

The tune took him back to where he used to live. His world, where everything was music. Everyone had talent in some sort of instrument or voice, dancing or composing. He came from the family where father played the accordion, and mother played the cello. He played his sitar, and sister played the "electric violin". What a freak show.

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.  
Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty._

"What would life be?" father would sometimes ask to no one in particular, "Without a song or a dance what are we?"

Whoever Demyx was back then, he could never find the answer. It was a good question. He was brought up on music. Everything around him was filled to the brim with music and dance. It was the happiest world you could ever find. He loved it there, more than anywhere else.

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk.  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk._

Demyx came back to his sad reality, humming a tune he didn't know, in complete darkness. Mother, father, sister. All gone. They all left before him. He wondered where they were now, as he vaguely heard another sound joining his song.

_And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can?_

He turned and saw a girl he knew, but couldn't remember. She smiled and played the same tune he was playing on a strange wind instrument. She mouthed to words: Try to Remember.

_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan._

His perfect world was attacked by the Heartless. Nothing was left after that day. Everyone was gone, except two. Him and her. They fled away from the shambles left of their world. Somehow, their flight took them to Radiant Gardens, where everything changed. They were always together.

_I've been so lucky; I am the boy with golden hair_

She had disappeared, and he remained. The only one left of his world. The only one left. He would live life for everyone. Be happy for them, even if he didn't know he made a promise like that at the time.

The memories he had with them were his very existence. The happiness that he had was theirs. The music that he played was theirs. The dances that he created were theirs. They were always with him. They fought alongside him, even though he couldn't remember them. He was happy because of the happiness they gave him.

_I wanna sing it out to everybody.  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

His reality returned, and many voices and sounds were with him. Father's accordion, mother's cello, sister's electric violin, her woodwind, his sitar, and all of their voices. He saw them all, they were together again, in that same darkness. He smiled at them, and they smiled back. They all faded into the darkness, finally together, at last.

_So I say thank you for the music.  
For giving it to me._

* * *

The song is by ABBA and is called _Thank You for the Music_. The words were taken out and rearranged very slightly to fit. I know I'm a dork. The girl is from Torpy's idea. She plays something that I forgot what it's called. Now for my own composing: 

_I had to write this or I would die!  
__Review everyone and bye-bye!_


End file.
